


Cereal

by My0wnlittleworld247



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Angst, As you do, Better than the tags make it sound, Contemplation, Metaphors, Mild Angst, Other, Personal Reflection, Soul bearing, The Meaning of Life, deep thoughts, likening life to a bowl of cereal, pondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My0wnlittleworld247/pseuds/My0wnlittleworld247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why can't life be more like breakfast?</p><p>You have the cereal, which you put in first. That's your life.</p><p>Then you add in the milk, which fills in all the gaps; Those are your friends and family.</p><p>And then sprinkle on the sugar, those little bits of every day that make everything sweeter.</p><p>I've gone into metaphor mode again haven't I?</p><p>Sometimes it's so easy to slip into; to dodge about topics rather than directly discussing them. That way if it gets too intense, you've never actually fully put yourself on the line. Your person isn't at risk. So people become more withdrawn and take fewer risks until everyone's like a turtle, and then anyone who dares step out of their shell is crushed, the people willing to cross the line are eliminated.</p><p>And then everyone's safe.</p><p>But no-one is new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cereal

You know what I love?

Breakfast.

There's something about that wholesome combination of cereal, milk and sugar that just makes the start of every day awesome.

Of course in my case I usually put too much sugar in, then it's too sweet for my tastes, which is pretty ironic isn't it?

I mean, considering I've been alive for almost 18 years, you'd think I'd have figured out my own tastes by now, but I always end up putting too much sugar in. Or maybe I do know, and end up putting too much sugar in on purpose because of tradition. I dunno.

Anyways, that reminds me a little bit of my life to be honest, always putting a little bit too much sugar on things.

Is that too much of a metaphor?

Maybe.

What I mean is that I always build things up, or care about them too much, and then they always seem kinda disappointing in the end. Like, for example I hype up something I'm looking forward to, and then it ends up being really average. Or I'm convinced that someone likes me, but it turns out I'm making it all up.

Know what I mean?

Probably not.

Sometimes it's difficult to communicate ideas that happen in your head, like when you're talking to someone you have a crush on and you're trying to impress them, and then everything that comes out of your mouth sounds like the worst thing you could possibly say. And at the time you think they're never ever gonna like you.

Ever.

That's a bad feeling, not at all like cereal really, is it?

But I keep on doing the same things over and over again, it's like a cycle, and the only way it's going to break is if someone else comes in and says 'Hey! I like you too!' It's like what they call 'unrequited love' or whatever, when that person you like  _so much_  doesn't like you back.

And yet I keep spooning on the sugar.

And it's always too sweet.

Too sweet to taste, but never sweet enough for real life.

Because why should life be sweet? That would be far too easy.

Why is it so much easier to be sad than happy? Why is it so much more difficult to make someone laugh than to make them cry?

Maybe it's because there are a lot more things to be sad about. Or maybe it's to set a new low with which to compare our highs, so that even the most mundane of tasks seem enjoyable.

Why can't life be more like breakfast?

You have the cereal, which you put in first. That's your life.

Then you add in the milk, which fills in all the gaps; Those are your friends and family.

And then sprinkle on the sugar, those little bits of every day that make everything sweeter.

I've gone into metaphor mode again haven't I?

Sometimes it's so easy to slip into; to dodge about topics rather than directly discussing them. That way if it gets too intense, you've never actually fully put yourself on the line. Your person isn't at risk. So people become more withdrawn and take fewer risks until everyone's like a turtle, and then anyone who dares step out of their shell is crushed, the people willing to cross the line are eliminated.

And then everyone's safe.

But no-one is new.

I jolt out of my reverie when a small hand lands gently on my shoulder.

'Hey Ichigo, you busy daydreaming, huh? What about?' They look at me quizzically, an amused smile paying over their lips.

'Umm, cereal' I stutter, awkwardly.

They laugh.

'Why cereal?'

'Because I like you.' I smile half-heartedly.

'Hey, I like you too.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) cute much?
> 
> Sooooooo... I kinda, maybe, a little bit, smidgen wise... deceived you :/ I said this was a fic about Ichigo, and yes, I said that he was the contemplater in the end, but to be honest, that was just a convenient excuse to post this on FF/AO3. Don't hate me, I'm sorry! D:
> 
> This did strike me as Ichigo though, maybe a little darker than his thoughts, but I think maybe not any more darker than if he were just an ordinary human. The kind of guys who feels the need to protect and be in control of his life, but hasn't the power to be so. I also considered Ishida.
> 
> I DID NOT WRITE THIS. This was written by a friend of mine for an English assignment. I edited a few things, as few as I could, since I wanted this to remain Mitchell's.
> 
> ...Though I kinda with I had written it. I'm jealous ^_^ I enjoy reading it every time, and it feels like a shame to keep it hidden, so I hope some of you enjoy it also.
> 
> Mitchell asked me to read over this, and unbiasedly tell him what I thought. I loved it. Particularly that it seemed this boy that I've always known rather superficially, was putting his heart on his sleeve.
> 
> Don't get me wrong, he's one of the few friends from school that I consider a true friend, and we're close and all, but he just doesn't really put himself out there in an emotional sense.
> 
> So anyway, I was worried that maybe it's just because I know him that it affects me, but I honestly did love this, and I really want to hear what you have to say about it. Content wise and written skill wise. This is yr 12 English, so anything you have to say will be helpful.
> 
> So PLEASE review! Thanks :)
> 
> So yeah, now that this author note rivals the story, I'm gonna go. Bye!


End file.
